Her Knight and Shining Armor
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: I had truly found my knight and shining armor that day it was just too bad that his heart had belong to someone else already. ::For Lady::


"Fleur I don't know if I _can_ do this," I said with a bit of hesitation. I still couldn't believe or understand how my sister had persuaded me to watch Victoire and Dominique while she and Bill went out for a couple's night.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Gabrielle, s'il vous plait, you would be doing Bill and I a _huge_ favor. The girls love you and they always listen to you. I just need a break otherwise I think I may go crazy. Listen, if you're really having any troubles just send a patronus and we'll come home right away. Otherwise dinner is in the oven and all you need to do is just heat it up when they're hungry, "Fleur said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse from the table.

"We'll see you tonight, Gabby," Bill said taking Fleur's arm and stepped into the fireplace with a handful of powder and yelled firmly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

I stand in the kitchen for a few moments. I was trying out how I was going to survive the night with two children who were both under the age of seven. I was still thinking about what Fleur had told me. That the girls love me and that they'll listen to me. I felt my body start to relax as the words started to sink in. I can do this. How could bad could it get?

"Stop it, Domi! It's my dolly!" Victoire shrieked.

"No, my dolly!"

"It's mine!"

"No mine!"

"MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

I finally heard enough. I entered the parlor where I saw Victoire struggling to keep the doll out of Dominique's reach.

I just had to ask how bad it could get.

"Would you both just stop it? Or none of you will get the dolly!" I shouted, knowing I wasn't helping the situation any better. I struggled as Victoire refused to let the doll out of her grasp. After a few minutes of trying to pry the doll out of her hands, I was successful.

I felt a tug on my jeans and when I looked down I saw Dominique looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Aunt Gabby, may I have dolly?"

"No give it to me, Aunt Gabby." Victoire piped up from the sidelines.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting me nowhere. "Neither one of you will get the doll until you learn how to behave," I said with annoyance as I tossed the doll onto the top shelf in the parlor.

"Now, when you two learn to act like sisters and learn to share," I muttered, as I fell back into the recliner while rubbing my temple. I just had to really and jinx myself.

"Aunt Gabby, can you tell us a story?" Victoire asked in a small voice. I looked down and saw that she and Dominique were sitting by my feet on their stomachs.

I cursed myself. I didn't know any stories, well at least by heart. But at least they weren't fighting anymore. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked hopelessly.

Victoire perked up almost immediately. "Mama and Daddy sometime tell us stories from when they were at Hogwarts. I wanna hear a story from when you were at Hogwarts. "

Dominique nodded in agreement. "Yes, story!"

I groaned awkwardly. I knew plenty of stories of my short time that I did spend at Hogwarts. There was only one story that wasn't too scary for children their age. "Alright, I have a story in mind. I was about eight years old at the time when I was saved by your Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry."

"Really?" Victoire said excitedly.

I smiled. "I should start from the beginning. It was back in 1994 when your mother was chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and a fierce competition it was. Your mother was seventeen at the time as were most of the other contestants. Your Uncle Harry was only fourteen when he was forced to compete. Well, at the Second Task, people who were special to the contestants were put to the bottom of the Black Lake where the competitors had to swim down and save us. Now, this is where our story really begins..."

* * *

Gabrielle felt her body gravitating towards the surface. Once her head was above water she began gasping for breath and began to cough. Breathing heavily, she looked around, why was she in the water? The last thing she remembered was being called to Professor McGonagall's office at eight o'clock at night.

Even though she hated to admit it, Gabrielle was scared. She was always hated swimming and it had terrified her to no end. Her main goal was to keep her head above water. Now all she had to do was swim towards the dock.

She hated this. She hated this stupid competition. Who cared about eternal glory or the prize money? Was it truly worth risking your life over something so trivial?

Gabrielle felt her head bobbing in and out of the water. She tried to keep her head high, but it wasn't working. She was a terrible swimmer to begin with but the waves that rippled through the lake were exactly helping her situation either.

Looking over at the dock she could see people hovering around. She saw some people gawking and pointing over to her and murmuring things that she couldn't hear. This was ridiculous, weren't they going to help her at all?

Suddenly she heard a girl shouting for people to move. There at the dock, Gabrielle spotted her sister, her silvery blonde hair damp and her body covered in a towel. Gabrielle attempted to swim towards the dock but was pushed back when a wave hit her.

"Allez Gabrielle, vous pouvez le faire!" she heard her sister shout. When she looked up, she saw her sister at the edge of the dock with her stretched arm in the water.

Gabrielle felt herself struggle against the water. There was no way she was going to be able to make it to the dock on her own. Another wave hit Gabrielle and engulfed her under the water. As she swam to the top once more, she began to cough water up.

"AIDE!" Gabrielle shouted hoarsely as tears started to flow down her porcelain cheeks. Gabrielle felt her eyes widen as another wave was about to hit her. Closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath, expecting to go under, she was surprised when pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry you're safe with me," the boy said. He was that read-haired boy that her sister was talking about with the other girls. She was giggling about how he tried to ask her to the Yule Ball. "Just hang on tight, kid," he said with a kind smile. Gabrielle smiled back, she felt safe in this boys arm, but didn't exactly understand why.

Gabrielle did just as what she was told. She clung onto the boy as he fought against the waves. Finally Gabrielle and the boy were close enough to the dock where she could reach for her sister's hand.

"Gabrielle! Viens ici!" Fleur said as she lifted her sister onto the dock and wrapped a towel around a shivering Gabrielle. "I'm so sorry, sœur."

Gabrielle smiled and giggled. "C'est bien beau. Besides, I was rescued by this awful handsome boy and that's every little girl's dream."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Venez ici, vous," she said while stroking Gabrielle's hair. "Allons-y," Fleur said as she stood up and took Gabrielle's hand, starting to lead her away from the boy. Gabrielle decided not to argue with her sister and stood up, as she as she was walking away, she saw a girl fussing over the boy that saved her and another one.

"You alright there Ron?" the other boy asked the red-haired boy, who Gabrielle guessed to be Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I suppose mate. Hermione, would you stop fussing over me? I'm not a little boy."

"But you sure act like it," Hermione teased playfully.

Ron looked over at Harry for support who simply shrugged. "She's right mate."

"Attendez!" Gabrielle said to her sister as she pried her own hand out of her sister's.

Gabrielle ran up to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She looked over at Ron with a big smile. "Merci," she said and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for saving my life."

Ron smiled. "Well I wasn't going to let you drown," Ron said with a teasing tone.

"Ronald!" Hermione said while smacking his arm.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean, you're welcome," he said with a wink in Gabrielle's direction.

Fleur was surprised by sister. She had always been the shy little girl who used to sit in the corners and play with her dolls by herself. Fleur smiled, she grabbed Gabrielle's hand and gave it a small pull. "Come along, Gabby."

"Okay," Gabrielle said with a smile as she bid her goodbyes and skipped off to join the other Beauxbatons.

Fleur stood in front of the red-haired boy. As she leaned down she kissed his forehead. "Thank you." With that Fleur took her leave.

* * *

"That's it?" Victoire said by the time the story was over.

I nodded. "That's it." I looked down at my watch it was a fifteen minutes to six. "Are you guys ready for dinner?"

Victoire giggled. "Yes!"

Dominique nodded in agreement.

"Alright go and get washed up!"

"Okay, come on Domi," Victoire said as she grabbed Dominique's hand and took her into the bathroom.

I smiled. I had truly found my knight and shining armor that day it was just too bad that his heart had belong to someone else already.

I shook my head, that was the past and that's where it belongs.

* * *

**a/n: **That was my very first time attempting to write Gabrielle Delacour, so I hope I didn't butcher her character. Much. This was written for _Lady_ for the GGE over on the HPFC. I hope you enjoy.

A shout out to: Sam (MissingMommy). My beta. You're wonderful darling and thank you for having patience with me.

until next time darlin's

Kaia


End file.
